Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and particularly to a semiconductor memory device including a power mixing circuit.
In a semiconductor memory device, an external supply voltage, a supply voltage used in an output driving circuit, and a supply voltage used in internal circuit blocks except for the output driving circuit are used. The semiconductor memory device may include a power mixing circuit to prevent data transmission errors between circuit blocks using different supply voltages.
As the electronic industry develops, a semiconductor memory device used in electronic devices is often required to consume less power. In particular, the semiconductor memory device used in a mobile device such as a hand phone has a power-down mode or a deep-power-down mode (hereinafter referred to a deep-power-down mode) to reduce power consumption. An internal supply voltage of the semiconductor memory devices included in the mobile device in the deep-power-down mode may be turned off not to operate a part of the circuits.
The semiconductor memory device having the power mixing circuit may exhibit an unstable voltage of an output node of the semiconductor memory device in the deep-power-down mode.